


Beast Girl: Aqualad's Stepford Wife

by Quelch



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, Retro, Sex, Stepford Wife, TGCF Secret Santa 2020, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Transgender Beast Boy, Transgender Garfield Logan, Transitioning, housewife, stepford, stepfordization, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quelch/pseuds/Quelch
Summary: Aqualad and Beast Boy are dating, and when AL reveals his attraction 1950s housewife aesthetic, Beast Boy decides to bring his fantasy to life, leading to real life revelations and plenty of smex!Contains: MxM sex, transgender issuesAll characters 18+
Relationships: Beast Boy & Aqualad, Beast Boy/ Aqualad, Garth & Garfield Logan, Garth/Garfield Logan
Kudos: 1





	Beast Girl: Aqualad's Stepford Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could benefit with some dialogue, but this was a commission, and I didn't have enough muns to go into as much detail and take my time with it. Would ideally do this over several chapters, but hey-ho

Beast Boy, real name Garfield “Gar” Logan, had been dating Titans East member Aqualad (real name Garth) for several months. The two had begun their association when he and the Titans battled the 

undersea menace Trident, and although initially hostile, the two worked through their differences to defeat the villain and became friends, still maintaining a competitive edge to their relationship. After

joining the East Coast franchise of the Teen Titans in Steel City, Aqualad had more occasions to work alongside Beast Boy on joint endeavours between the two teams, often acting as emissary between

the two. Whenever he travelled to Jump City he always made time to hang out with Beast Boy, often competing against him in races or video games, and as time went on they found themselves just

enjoying spending time with one other and got to know each other deeply. Romantic tension crept up on them, and Garth and Gar found themselves counting the days till they could meet again.

Eventually, Titans East were staying in Jump City to work together on taking down a powerful group of villains, with Beast Boy and Aqualad being partnered for underwater missions. During one

mission, the two were hiding from their enemies in a beautiful luminescent cove where the romantic atmosphere was too much for the both of them to handle, and they shared their first kiss. Beast Boy

was taken aback at first, never having considered his sexuality, and unsure of his feelings towards his teammate Raven, but a short while after the mission had ended and he consolidated his emotions,

he confessed his feelings for the Atlantean, and the two made love. 

They continued to screw on every occasion they could, being careful not to let their teammates know the nature of their relationship as Garfield was not ready to come out, but with his boyfriend’s

support, the two revealed their love, much to the delight and acceptance of their teammates, especially Starfire who found the pairing of the cute green shapeshifter with the hunky Atlantean to

be adorable. Beast Boy even had a heart to heart with Raven, where she admitted a relationship between them would never have been possible due to her lesbianic inclinations shared with the

reformed villain Jinx, and the two solidified their relationship as good friends. Beast Boy had an extra bedroom installed in the tower’s submarine base to allow them to share their intimacy in private

when Aqualad was staying over, and the two spent many an evening snuggling, watching TV, and making love there. One particular session of couch potato surfing revealed an interesting kink of

Aqualad’s; he had a thing for 1950s-era American suburban housewives. 

The two lovers were channel surfing when AL spotted something he was keen to to watch; a 1950s era sitcom where the main characters were a wife and husband pairing straight from a nuclear

family in a white picket fence neighbourhood. He remarked that he loved the show, having been broadcasted on the only surface television channel viewable from Atlantis, and had watched it

growing up as a way to learn about the surface world. He was surprised to find that the reality of the surface had progressed passed this time capsule of 1950s nostalgia, and although he readily

accepted it, he still wondered what it would be like to live as the husband to a Stepford wife. As Garfield was listening to his boyfriend’s musings, he became aware that as Aqualad reminisced

about the 1950s and housewives, his dick became engorged and strained against his pants. Beast Boy was never one to let a good opportunity go to waste, and summarily rewarded AL’s honesty

with a world-class blowjob, noting that his dick was especially hard. If just talking about Stepford wives made him this aroused, then what would encountering one do for him? Maybe Beast Boy

should help his lover live out his fantasy…

…and that he did, with the help of Raven and Starfire. By this point all the Titans had paired off; Robin with Starfire, Cyborg with Bumblebee, and Raven with Jinx, and as a result, Star, Rae and Beast

Boy often talked with each about their relationships. That, and alongside Beast Boy’s demeanour becoming less annoying and more empathetic thanks to his newfound romance, helped integrate

him into a friendship triangle with the two female Titans, often being joked as being one of the girls by them. And so he knew he could count on them to be empathetic enough to understand what he

wanted to do for his boyfriend and not make fun of him (as good natured though it may be) like Cyborg would, and Robin certainly was not the type of person suited for this sort of request. So

when BB sheepishly asked Starfire and Raven to help him crossdress as a Stepford wife for his boyfriend, they were only too happy to oblige, Starfire being extremely enthusiastic about getting

the opportunity to play dress up (feminization being a secret kink of hers). The two ladies took their green teammate out shopping, first to a wig shop, then a cosmeticians’ which sold products for

every single skin colour including green, and finally to a vintage boutique selling a wide range of 1950s style fashions, including dresses, shoes, undergarments and accessories, the owner of which

was only too accepting and happy to help find a fitting ensemble for them. Aqualad had gone back to Titans East a few weeks ago, and so Beast Boy wanted to surprise him when he returned the

following evening.

The next day (after training of course), Raven and Starfire instructed Beast Boy to shower, remove what little body hair he had with some Nair, and make his way to Starfire’s room; he did so, making

sure Robin and Cyborg didn’t catch him. Gar was embarrassed to strip out of his towel and appear naked before them, but their gentle and accepting nature coached him out of any awkwardness.

Firstly, a purple padded AA-cup bra was fastened around his chest. White stockings were rolled up his toned legs, and clipped into place by a garter belt, over which a pair of lacy purple panties were

pulled tightly, concealing BB’s bulge. Finally for undergarments, a matching purple corset constricted his waist and made it difficult for Gar to breath, though it was worth it for the near hourglass figure

he now possessed, helped by his naturally rotund behind. After an extra layer of deodorising, a black dress liner was slipped over his body and lilac petticoat was tied over Beast Boy’s garter belt, making

sure the Peter Pan-collared dress and apron in the same colours as his leotard he wore did not rub and had a poofed-out, voluminous skirt. After stiletto falsies were glued to his fingernails and

polished a brilliant cherry red, BB’s hair was held back in a wig cap, allowing easy access to his face for Rae and Koriand’r to tweeze the eyebrows into high arches and cake his face with makeup,

making his eyelashes especially fluttery for a doe-like expression, and his lips plump and kissable thanks to plumping trauma-resistant lip gloss. A blonde beehive wig with a headband over the fringe

was glued to Garfield’s scalp, a pair of black 3-inch heel Mary Jane shoes slipped onto his feet, and a matching set of clip on earrings, a necklace and a bracelet made up of large white pearls finished the

outfit, followed by a hefty spray of alluring perfume. Beast Boy had not seen his reflection yet, but when he beheld his made-over self, he was shocked that the delicate-looking feminine housewife

staring back was he. Although he stumbled in the heels to begin with, Gar soon became used to them, and thanked his friends profusely as they confessed they had greatly enjoyed the endeavour,

and wished him well with his seductive reunion with Garth.

As Aqualad entered the under-sea hanger below Titans Tower he noticed a concoction of unfamiliar scents in the air, like a mix of cinnamon and chocolate, originating from the entrance to his love

nest. Opening the door, he could hear a radio playing McCarthy-era music, the clattering of food being prepared from the kitchen, and gentle melodic feminine humming. He called out “Gar, you

here?”, hearing the humming stop and “Coming, dear!” in reply. The response was recognisably from Beast Boy, and yet was high pitched and sing-song-y, like he was putting on a woman’s voice.

Aqualad’s wondering was laid to rest when Beast Boy appeared in the kitchen doorway and announced “Ta-dah!” with a flourish, though he certainly looked nothing like a ‘boy’. Aqualad’s jaw

nearly touched the ground, while his eyes became beating hearts and his member engorged in his pants. This was exactly the response BB desired, and after briefly congratulating himself in his head,

he practically skipped his way over to Lad, picked up his jaw, and gave him a hearty smooch on his lips, lifting up a leg behind him for extra effect. Aqualad regained his senses and kissed back, 

wrapping his arms around his girl?-friend, their tongue-play lasting for over ten minutes before Beast Boy remembered his cooking and retreated back to the kitchen, saying “Oh my, the soy loaf! I

best get back to the kitchen where I belong! I don’t want to burn your dinner! You put your feet up in front of the T.V. smootchie-kins, I’ll bring you a nice cold beer in just a tick!” in his semi-successful

attempt at a woman’s voice.

Aqualad did as he was told, his brain running wild with the love he was feeling for his green partner. Beast Boy really listened to him and took his desires to heart and went through all this trouble to

bring his silly little fantasy to life. He was gonna rock BB’s world tonight, you could count on that! True to his word, BB came into the living room with a beer and opened it for him with a smile,

putting a hand to his mouth with an “Oops!” when the bottlecap fell to the ground. With his back to Lad, Gar bent down at the waist to pick up the cap; the skirt of his dress was short, and the motion

revealed the entirety of his panty-laden backside to his boyfriend, the smooth curves of his plump rear well outlined by the underwear. BB took his time searching for the lid, swaying and gently

wiggling his butt in an enticing manner before standing up again, and he could tell by the flushed look on Aqualad’s face that he had been enjoying the view. Beast Boy let out a girlish giggle and told

his love “Dinner’s almost ready honey-bunch!”, before mincing back into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, Aqualad heard Garfield cheerfully shout “Yoo-hoo, snuggle-muffin! Dinner is ready!

Come take a seat at the dining table”, and expectantly made his way to the kitchen, where a table had been laid out with fancy tablecloth, placemats, a floral centrepiece and candles, the lighting on

low, and romantic music playing for added ambience. The entire situation looked like a spread from Good Housekeeping! Garth let out an appreciative whistle, complimenting “This is amazing; you

really went all the way, Beast Boy!”. BB giggled, blushed and fluttered his eyelashes, responding “Why thank you, boo-boo-bear!, But it’s Beast Girl for tonight!” with a wink and a seductive smirk.

Aqualad’s heart skipped a beat and he swallowed, sitting down at the table and letting Beast Girl serve him.

Now Cyborg may be the best cook of the titans when it comes to meat, but Gar was second to none when it came to anything non-meat related. Dinner’s menu consisted of a delightful soy and meat 

alternative meatloaf with creamy mashed potatoes and a tangy side salad, all which Garth hoovered up hungrily and asked for seconds, which Beast Girl was delighted to provide. BG made sure to eat in

small feminine bites like ‘she’ saw Raven do to enhance ‘her womanly-ness’, a fact which Garth appreciated as he kept catching himself staring at the beautiful visage sat opposite him. The two

kept stealing glances from each other, and Garfield was in a flushed tizzy with how much he felt genuinely desired by his boyfriend. With the main course finished, Beast Girl served a lovely

cinnamon chocolate cake for desert, it’s moist texture and balance of sweet and spice being so perfect it was only making the couple more aroused! After they had both had their fill, Beast Girl

collected the crockery and utensils and placed them in the sink, before putting on a pair of pink rubber gloves and getting to work washing up, merrily humming as ‘she’ did. Aqualad leant back in

his chair and studied his boyfriend; he was attracted to him normally, but now that he appeared so elegant and doll-like, AL felt an almost instinctual need to care for and pleasure him.

Beast Girl was too darn cute for Garth to be able to leave ‘her’ be right now, and so he walked over to his ‘girlfriend’, putting his arms around ‘her’ waist and pressing his body against ‘hers’ as he

gently kissed ‘her’ neck, the kisses becoming quicker and more desperate. Beast Girl giggled; “My my, somebody sure is excitable, tee-hee!”. Gar turned his head, and the lovers kissed softly yet

deeply, BG putting ‘her’ hand behind AL’s head as he molested ‘her’ body and pressed his bulging crotch against ‘her’ butt. Small moans and gasps from Garfield proved Garth was having the desired

effect, and he moved his hands to Beast Girl’s rear to caress and knead it, eliciting more verbal signs of appreciation. Aqualad could detect the scent of salt and lemon coming from his lover’s behind

with his shark-like sense of smell, and so knew ‘she’ had douched ‘herself’ in preparation of the night. He dropped down to his knees and gingerly pulled the panties down to BG’s knees, before

spreading the cheeks and circling the rim with his tongue. Gar was an absolute slut for butt stuff, so the slightest sensation sent him sticking out his rear into AL’s face, who was only happy to oblige by

targeting the sweet spot directly. “Oooh, that’s so good, dew-drop!”, Beast Girl cheered, egging AL on to probe the entrance before sticking his long nubile tongue in, swirling and slithering it inside

and out, pressing it against the hidden sweet spot within. After many a “right there!” and voicing of approval, Beast Girl trembled from a powerful ass-gasm and squirted his load all over the kitchen

sink cupboard. As Aqualad got up, a grin plastered on his face, the panting Stepford wife’s knees buckled, and AL caught ‘her’ just in time. In the masculine Aqualad’s strong arms, Garfield felt a

sense of security and belonging he never had before and wanted desperately to show his appreciation for the provider of these feelings. “Why don’t we clean up later, lover boy?”, Beast Girl

asked, motioning to the bedroom with ‘her’ head. Aqualad didn’t have to be told twice, sweeping a giggling Gar off his feet, and carrying him bridal style into the bedroom, closing the door behind them

with his foot.

Sitting Beast Girl gently onto the bed, Garth sat beside ‘her’, and they kissed passionately while caressing each other’s bodies. BG pulled off Aqualad’s suit, freeing the swimmer’s magnum dong

which as per usual flicked right onto ‘her’ face. It was easily ten inches long and about two-thirds the thickness of a coke can, with a powerful enticing musk as opposed to a fishy scent you might expect.

Beast Girl wasted little time in gently licking the entirety of it, rubbing the shaft and juggling the balls, then sucking the head, and taking more and more of the length till down to the base. Beast Girl

switched between methods of licking, sucking, and stroking, getting loud appreciative grunts, groans and exclamations of approval from ‘her’ boyfriend, till he announced his need to come. BG placed

the head on ‘her’ tongue and aimed it into ‘her’ mouth while ‘she’ quickly squeezed and jerked the Johnson, till a torrent of jizm coated ‘her’ tongue and the inside of ‘her’ mouth, which ‘she’ made a

show of greedily swallowing. Aqualad had no qualms with making out with Gar after that display, and then began undressing his partner. Aqualad liked the idea of a Stepford wife keeping on her high

heels, stockings, garters and jewellery, so made sure Beast Girl did so. Laying Garfield on his back, Garth decided to treat him more like a lady and pleasure his nipples first, pulling, rubbing and

tweaking them, then licking, biting and nibbling on them while Beast Girl squirmed and squealed in delight. To AL’s surprise, BG came, squirting the sheets with his cum; Aqualad knew Gar’s nipples

were sensitive, but not by this much! Maybe it was due to the self-enforced act of mental feminization? Aqualad figured he could work it out later, as it was time for the main event.

Placing a pillow below his boyfriend’s buttocks, he got the changeling to hold his legs back and expose his tiny, puckered asshole, allowing easy access for one, then two, then three of Garth’s lube

covered fingers. The pathway clear and prepared, Aqualad covered his lower ‘lad’ in lube and slipped it up and down over the butthole between pressing the tip against the entrance. Aqualad wanted to

bring forth as much wanton desire as possible from his fellow Titan and have ‘her’ beg for the dick. Finally, BG broke, crying “Oh my love, take me, please! Make me your woman!”. That was all Garth

needed to hear, and he plunged his pork sword all the way past the two rings and up to the hilt straight into Beast Girl’s ass, who immediately came from the sensation. The thrusts were slow and

languid at first, drawing back from the hole which grasped his dick as tightly as a Chinese finger trap, before easing it back into the hungry hole. The intense moaning and cries of delight spurred Aqualad

further, and his pumping became more regular and picked up speed, till eventually he was fucking with the fury of a pneumatic piston, as the two continued to compliment each other on how

amazing they were making each other feel. Aqualad had to cum, and Beast Girl demanded he empty his load straight into ‘her’, ass, to which AL was only happy to oblige, spraying ‘her’ insides as ‘she’ 

shot yet another load. Despite his release, the Atlantean’s dick only got harder, and so with lust unsated, he put Beast Girl on ‘her’ front, lifted up ‘her’ ass, and fucked ‘her’ from behind so

furiously, Girl became like an animal as ‘she’ seemingly melted into the sheets ‘she’ were biting and clawing at. After each load was shot, Lad saw no intention of slowing his pace, fucking his trophy in

all manner positions while remaining the driving force, as BG bucked back into the assaulting penis while making wild animal sounds, even when being fucked upside down on ‘her’ head. This

magnificent lovefest carried on well into the wee hours of the morning, when the two of them excreted the last of the semen from their balls and collapsed next to each other. The bed was

soaking with the surprising amount of cum Beast Girl produced, and the thick mess flowing from ‘her’ gaping butthole. As they sensitively made out, between whispering sweet nothings and

declarations of undying devotion, Aqualad told Gar “Thank you so much for this my love, I wish we could stay this way forever”.

Beast Boy felt the same way. In fact, the night before Aqualad had to return to Titans East, Beast Girl made another appearance, much to Lad’s delight, with the sex being just as mind-shattering as

before. Each time AL visited, Beast Boy would re-adopt his Stepford persona increasingly more often, till he was Beast Girl almost the entire time they were alone together, which was emblematic of a

deeper change within Beast Boy. Ever since he felt his heart flutter when he saw how amazing he looked like a girl for the first time, the idea of continuing to look like a girl became consistent, and he

often found himself daydreaming about what it would like to be a girl full time, though he attempted to suppress these thoughts. But try as he did, Garfield could not batten down the subconscious

urges, and he was dressing up as Stepford wife Beast Girl even when Aqualad was away, telling himself it was for practice. He used the excuse of not wanting to waste the girl Titans’ time to get

them to teach him how to apply makeup and reasoned that he wanted to see what it looked like as he grew his hair long. He collected a wardrobe of feminine clothing ‘for Aqualad’, including items

that weren’t even vintage but found appealing. Slight pangs of jealousy would form whenever he thought of Raven’s heaving bosom or Starfire’s luscious hair, and his interest in feminine past times

and deportment began to bleach into his Titans life, as his voice sometimes slipped into a higher register, his gait became more graceful, and he was increasingly empathetic with his teammates.

Beast Boy’s state of mind reached the point where he enjoyed being Beast Girl far more than Beast Boy and had accrued a deep state of dysphoria about his body and identity, which he hid from his

teammates, furthering his depression from what he felt as his betrayal of lying to them. 

Things finally became too much for him when the mind-reading villain Psimon attacked the Titans in the Tower and to BB’s distress, revealed his hidden feminine proclivities to his teammates. Raven

managed to defeat him, but Garfield broke down and locked himself in his room, frozen in anxiety, fear and self-loathing. Raven would be the one who would come to his door to support him, having

convinced the others that they stood a better chance of helping Beast Boy if he weren’t overcrowded, and that her abilities as an empath, alongside their shared history made her the best

candidate. This proved to be the case when she managed to convince him to let her in and share a direct mental link, helping him come to terms with his female identity, and assuring that it wasn’t

selfish of him to feel the need to hide his feelings from them. Raven even revealed that she saw the repressed spark of female identity within his/ her soul when they had mind-linked previously, but

felt it was something Gar had to work out himself. A few hours later, the two emerged from Beast Boy’s room, and he officially came out to his team as a Beast Girl/ Gina to an accepting and joyful

team, especially Starfire (like before) who was elated to have another girl friend to do the “hangings out” with. The next hurdle would be telling Aqualad, Beast Girl afraid of losing the love of her life, if

he was only gay or felt betrayed by her hiding the truth. When they met on the beach by Titan Tower, Garth could tell his ‘boyfriend’ was having trouble revealing something, and with some loving

compassion, Gina blurted out that she was a girl. Relievingly, her boyfriend was more than cool with it, and proud that she came out to him rather than keeping her feelings locked away forever, plus he

was bisexual anyway so would still be immensely physically attracted to her if she transitioned anyway. Beast Girl was over the moon, and the fucking they got down to that night had some of the

best screaming orgasms they ever achieved, that even the Titan’s at the top of the tower above them could hear.

Transitioning was an awkward period for Gina, her body changing from the hormones she was on, while she gradually learned and integrated feminine skills and behavioural patterns. Villains almost

always used Beast Girl’s trans identity as an insult against her, especially in the early days when she hadn’t fully developed and had facial feminization surgery (preferring not to mess with magic). Gina

however grew into herself, and with greater confidence, villains ceased making a point about it. Her costume initially remained mostly the same, just being cut for a developing girl’s body, and

eventually swapping pants legs for a skirt, till she felt more comfortable expressing her personal style. Her new costume became a vintage dress with a plunging collar/ neckline to show off her

impressive cleavage on par with Raven’s (which provided a helpful distraction for horny villains) and a skirt airy enough to allow free movement but not so big it became a nuisance in her traditional

Doom Patrol colours of black and purple. Her white gloves were slim and reached the elbows, and the shoes combined a classic Mary Jane heel with a tactical gripping rubber sole. Her personality

blossomed, still retaining the same youthful vigour and ‘cool’ attitude but losing much of the gross-out humour and becoming a bit of a neat freak, always cleaning up after the Titans. Her relationships

with Robin the boys stayed largely the same (though Cyborg joked about her girly stuff now), but she became very close with Raven and Starfire as part of the girls’ half of the team, sharing Starfire’s love

of girl time, and enjoying dragging Raven with them. A few year later, Garth proposed to Gina, who giddily accepted, and the two were soon married in a ceremony populated by the Titans and their

allies, such as Aquaman and the surviving members of the Doom Patrol, with Mento even giving away his adopted daughter. Several years later, Cyborg, Nightwing and Starfire had joined the Justice

League, leaving Raven in charge of the team with Beast Girl (having changed her hero name to Changeling) as lieutenant, training a new batch of young heroes, who have nicknamed Gina ‘The

Stepford Mom’ due to her cheery demeanour, vintage style, constant doting on her husband (now co-leader of the Justice League) and motherly nature towards them, though her immature, wacky

mindset makes her a hit with the teens. Even though they’re on separate teams, the introduction of boom tubes means Gina and Garth are only a short distance away, and their love is as strong as ever.


End file.
